dragon lords
by mrs yugi moto
Summary: i such at summarys a yugioh storie with a twist.


DRAGON LORDS By kim Whelan

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh. But the stories I do.

Dragons talking to there bound mate. " And the bound mate to their dragon. soul mates to each other.

In the world of gambrel. Dragons and people lived together in harmony.

In the high kingdom of silvertop was A palace were lived the royale family and next to that was the hatchery of the dragons in the middle of the hatchery sat four huge dragons laying around them were fifty white eggs two eggs bigger then the rest sat closer to the four dragons.

One of the female dragons " My friend come see my friend and I just laid our fist clutch of eggs. We will need to Find some one to crate A bound with our little ones like we did."

The queen My husband and I will be there in a minute to see your clutch to see how long it will take for the eggs to hatch that way when we send out word about your clutch. Then we can tell them when they need to come to the hatching.

A minute later in came A man and women and with them two children. The two adults walked up to the first two dragons and started to p e t them.

The queen **:** your eggs our beautiful my friend . I brought our children along to see them too.

The same dragon**" **Thank you my friend. Good I hope that two of my children will bound with your children like you and your husband did with us."

The king : You four should be happy your eggs all look healthy and it looks like in two moons the eggs will hatch. I will send out the dragon riders out to all our allies .:

In the furthest kingdom two children were playing they were of two different kingdoms that were close neighbors . When A large shadow flew over them. Making them to look up to see A dragon and his rider landing by the palace they ran in to see what was going on. The rider jumped his dragon and walked in bowing to the four adults.

Dragon rider: hail your majesties I am glade I caught you all together so I don't have to go to bought kingdoms. I am here to tell you two of our female dragons have clutched and the eggs will hatch in two moons. The high king wants all able young people there so they can bound with the young dragon chicks. I and another rider will come back to take you to the hatching grounds on the day of the full moon. Until then fare you well.

The news of the hatching was spread far and wide. The day of the new moon had arrived , people

from all over has arrived at the hatching grounds. All the adults were let off at the entrance of the hatching grounds to sit in the stands and watch what would happen next. The children were taken to the floor of the hatching grounds were the eggs were laying on the hot sand rocking back and forth. When two eggs split in two with Cracking sound an out staggered two dragon chicks it started looking around calling out trying to find some one to bound with they were so unsteady they tripped when there hind leg and wing got tangled up. When they fell it landed in front of the two young high princes they stepped up to them and help unwind the wing from there leg they looked up in to there eyes and the bound was made they butted there head up against them and started to croon at them .

First Dragon chick" Hi my name is warlock what is your's bound mate? And I am hungry can we go some were you can feed me?"

First Young prince hi my name is yami bound mate and yes let go get you some meat to eat.

Second dragon chick" hi my name is sarlock what is your's bound mate? And I am hungry can we go some were you can feed me?

Second young prince hi my name is Aqua bound mate and yes let go get you some meat to eat.

After that all the others found a bound mate. The only Two left was what every one new was two new female dragons all the young girls stood around the big rocking eggs when they cracked open one female dragon stepped up to one young girl the other past all the other girls to walk up to A boy who had not bounded with A dragon yet. When the two female dragons looked in to the two young peoples eyes the bound was made and it happened so fast that the young female dragon who had chosen A young boy that now the bound was made they can't any thing about it now.

First female Dragon chick " Hi my name is cautella what is your's bound mate? And I am hungry can we go some were you can feed me?"

Young princess hi my name is yami bound mate and yes let go get you some meat to eat.

Second female dragon chick" hi my name is scarlet what is your's bound mate? And I am hungry can we go some were you can feed me?

Young prince hi my name is yugi bound mate and yes let go get you some meat to eat.

ha, ha cliffy r&r if you want more.


End file.
